


Rap'n'Roll

by Delfino97



Category: The voice of Italy
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-01-25 15:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 5,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1652990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delfino97/pseuds/Delfino97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dopo molti mesi di anticipazione per i quattro coach era finalmente cominciato lo show. I tre vecchi coach, Raffaella Carrà, Noemi e piero Pelù, dopo l'abbandono di Riccardo Cocciante, saranno alle prese con un nuovo cantante, J-Ax, famoso rapper con la fama del bastardo. Per lui le difficoltà saranno molte, ma arriverà un conforto inaspettato da una persona insperata.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Firework

**Author's Note:**

> Dopo molti mesi di anticipazione per i quattro coach era finalmente cominciato lo show. I tre vecchi coach, Raffaella Carrà, Noemi e piero Pelù, dopo l'abbandono di Riccardo Cocciante, saranno alle prese con un nuovo cantante, J-Ax, famoso rapper con la fama del bastardo. Per lui le difficoltà saranno molte, ma arriverà un conforto inaspettato da una persona insperata.

#  _**FIREWORK** _

 

Sento l'ansia crescermi dentro.

Nonostante io sia abituato a cantare in pubblico non posso fare a meno di essere preoccupato.

Sento il conduttore parlare, annunciare la nostra imminente esibizione.

Io essendo nuovo sarò l'ultimo ad entrare.

Sento le prime note che tagliano l'aria e sono consapevole di quanto poco manchi al mio momento.

Una voce interrompe i miei pensieri....

 

Do you ever feel like a plastic bag, 

drifting through the wind 

wanting to start again? 

Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin 

like a house of cards, 

one blow from caving in?

 

... è Noemi che canta, sento le suo parole in inglese ma non riesco a prestarci molta attenzione

 

Non posso fare a meno di notare la differenza tra questa versione e l'originale, comincio a considerare cosa le distingue quando sento una voce potente fendere l'aria...

 

Ti sei sentito mai un fuoco dentro

e la benzina che

tra poco tutto accenderà?

Ti sei sentito mai come un gigante

con la tua voce che sale

e vivere alle stelle?

 

Piero canta in italiano sulle note della canzone e istintivamente capisco quanto si adattino a lui queste parole.

Parole che trasmettono la forza e la rabbia ma anche la voglia di primeggiare su tutto e tutti.

 

E mentre seguo il filo dei miei pensieri mi perdo in essi.

Penso alla differenza tra me e lui, provenienti da mondi opposti eppure così simili, pieni di critiche e di rimpianti e di voglia di riscattarsi.

Voglia di trasmettere agli altri le nostre idee e di diffondere la verità.

 

Apparteniamo a mondi diversi eppure ci completiamo, forse per questo io...

 

Una voce melodica mi riporta alla realtà e mi ricorda l'avvicinarsi del mio momento...

 

You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine

Just own the night like the 4th of July

 

Raffaella probabilmente è la regina del pop italiano e la sua performance mi riporta al passato e ad un altro genere di musica.

 

'Cause baby you're a firework

 

Come on, show 'em what you're worth

 

Make 'em go …

 

…"Oh, oh, oh"

 

As you shoot across the …

 

… sky-y-y

 

Ora l'alternarsi delle loro voci è rapido.

 

Baby, you're a firework

Come on, let your colors burst

Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"

You're gonna leave 'em falling down-own-own

 

Le loro voci si fondono con armonia quasi perfetta ma non ho modo di godermi la loro performance perchè ora tocca a me

 

Ciao Italia io cerco voci ribelli non la solita rimessa da gallery

io voglio idea per roba pesante.

Tranquille donne, come Cocciante,

senza capelli sono un maestro a portare ghetto

anche su un pezzo di Katy Perry

sono il rumore delle strade, la bombola …

 

La paura se pur attenuata non accenna a diminuire, nonostante tutto continuo a sentirmi un estraneo, come un ottantenne ad rave party oppure come un satanista in chiesa …

 

… spray

 

Il murales illegale sul palazzo sul palazzo...

 

… nazionale.

 

Musica rai che lascia lividi

 

Sento Piero accompagnarmi in alcuni punti e stranamente la cosa mi tranquillizza, sentirlo cantare con me mi fa sentire meno solo, meno distante da ciò che ci circonda.

Quando sono anche io sul palco lo vedo avvicinarsi e darmi il pugno e con questo semplice gesto sento l'ansia scivolare via e allora …

 

… Sono j-Ax, su le mani,

forza Italy!

 

Mi sento urlare

 

'Cause baby you're a firework

 

E su le mani

 

Come on, show 'em what you're worth

 

Conto

 

Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"

 

E su le mani

 

As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby, you're a firework

 

E su le mani

 

Come on, let your colors burst

Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"

Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"

 

Cantiamo in gruppo, cantiamo come compagni, ma c'è solo uno di loro che mi fa sentire partecipe, solo con uno posso sentire l'affinità.

Le stesse cicatrici, gli stessi dolori.

Solo con uno.

Solo con lui

PIERO!


	2. My Mistake

MY MISTAKE

 

 

Sono passate poche settimane dalla prima puntata delle Blinde e dalla nostra esibizione e le cose sono cambiate parecchio.

Lavorare con gli altri coach è una sfida continua ma anche un piacere.

Stando così tante ore gli uni accanto agli altri ho avuto modo di conoscere meglio questi tre artisti e ho avuto il piacere di di riscoprire il loro affinità inattese.

Tutti loro sono mondi sconosciuti che desidero esplorare.

L'amicizia che ho stretto con loro è abbastanza forte eppure con Piero mi sembra insufficiente.

Lui è quello che ho scoperto più simile a me seppure con molte differenze.

Diversamente da quello che mi aspettavo è una persona abbastanza “tranquilla”.

Quando si esibisce è un animale da palco, lui è nato per stare lassù e i suoi testi sono un attacco continuo alla società ma la sua ribellione è calcolata non segue uno schema preciso ma è ragionato, è fatta con la testa, con uno scopo.

Mi sento molto a mio agio con lui sia come coach sia come persona.

Forse è colui con cui vado più d'accordo, colui con cui ho stretto più amicizia eppure questo non mi basta più

 

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

 

<http://www.rai.tv/dl/RaiTV/programmi/media/ContentItem-ce929a4e-bdf0-4c3e-b5db-410ec0894027.html#p>=

 

 

L'esibizione di suor Cristina mi ha lasciato senza fiato.

Il suo modo di cantare e la sua passione mi ha commosso.

Lei ha un'energia speciale e la vorrei nella mia squadra ma mi rendo conto di quanto difficile sia .

Ci siamo girati tutti e quattro e quando l'abbiamo vista lo shock è stato enorme e la faccia della Raffa impagabile.

 

 

Abbiamo ormai esposto le nostre motivazioni per volerla in squadra, ora sta a lei scegliere il proprio coach.

 

Vedo la sua indecisione e ho ormai perso le speranze quando la sento chiamare il mio nome.

Ancora non ci credo ma mi alzo e vado ad abbracciarla.

Seriamente non so ancora come abbia fatto a scegliere me ma non posso certo lamentarmi.

Sono stupito ed esterrefatto e dopo averla lasciata andare vado a stringere le mani agli altri coach e nonostante tutto mi commuovo di nuovo.

 

 

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

 

Dopo la straordinaria esibizione di Suor Cristina i conduttori ci lasciano qualche minuto di pausa e tutti e quattro decidiamo di fare un salto in camerino.

Ci dirigiamo verso il corridoio e dopo aver lasciato le ragazze io e Piero ci dirigiamo verso le nostre stanze.

Stiamo camminando vicini e non posso fare a meno di pensare a lui, a quello che da poco ho scoperto e a quanto impossibile sia realizzare quel desiderio.

Continuo a ragionare, cerco di capire come fare, come confessargli ciò che provo e non mi accorgo delle lacrime che rigano il mio volto.

Io non le ho notate ma Piero, che si era voltato a guardarmi dato il mio insolito silenzio, le vede.

Sento il suo sguardo su di me e mi volto per capire che cosa voleva e vedo la preoccupazione nei suoi occhi e allora sento le lacrime che si stanno seccando sulle mie guance.

 

 

“Hey, ti senti bene?” la preoccupazione che prima avevo intravisto nei suoi occhi ora è molto evidente.

Io non rispondo per paura che la voce non regga e riprendo a camminare lasciando Piero alle mie spalle e fermandomi solo arrivato al mio camerino.

Comincio ad aprire la porta, felice che non mi avesse seguito e sollevato di non avergli detto niente durante quell'attimo di debolezza.

Però non faccio in tempo a varcare la soglia che sento la sua mano sulla mia spalla che mi costringe a girarmi.

“Ale, cos'hai?” ,i chiede e al mio ennesimo silenzio segue la preoccupazione.

“Cosa c'è che non va? Sai che puoi parlarmi di qualsiasi cosa, vero?”

Ormai non so più che fare, ero deciso a far finta di nulla, di ignorare la cosa e sperare che lui facesse lo stesso, ma così non faccio.

Sarà stato per la preoccupazione mostratami e l'affetto presente nella voce, ma sta di fatto che non riesco a trattenermi.

Mi sporgo in avanti e lo bacio.

Un semplice sfiorarsi di labbra, timido ed incerto in cui metto tutti i miei sentimenti.

Mi tiro indietro quasi subito e alzando lo sguardo vedo lo shock negli occhi e capisco di aver rovinato tutto.

 


	3. Regrets

#  _**REGRETS** _

 

Stiamo camminando per il corridoio diretti ai nostri camerini come ormai siamo soliti fare, solo che oggi Ale non parla.

Lo vedo assorto nei suoi pensieri e quando mi volto a guardarlo lo vedo piangere.

Non un pianto isterico, le lacrime scivolano sulle sue guance silenziose, senza che lui se ne accorga.

Mi soffermo a studiare il suo volto e cerco di capire a cosa stia pensando cosa lo abbia ridotto così.

Lui probabilmente sente che lo sto fissando e alza lo sguardo.

Nei suoi occhi vedo una profonda tristezza e una disperazione profonda.

Vedo che si accorge delle lacrime e per aiutarlo cerco di parlargli

“Hey, ti senti bene?” esce un po' rude ma non so come comportarmi con lui.

Ale non mi guarda e senza una risposta se ne va, lasciandomi fermo in quel maledetto corridoio ferito dal suo comportamento.

 

 

Nonostante probabilmente stia sbagliando lo seguo, desideroso di risposte e con l'obiettivo di portare via la tristezza dal suo volto.

Lo trovo fermo davanti al suo camerino, fragile come non lo avevo mai visto e prima che possa fare un passo gli poggio una mano sulla spalla per fermarlo.

“Ale, cos'hai?” chiedo non riuscendo a nascondere la preoccupazione.

Lui non mi risponde ancora ma non cerca di andarsene.

“Cosa c'è che non va? Sai che puoi parlarmi di qualsiasi cosa, vero?” dico dolcemente perché è vero, dal primo giorno che l'ho visto ho capito che era speciale.

Vedo l'indecisione nei suoi occhi e non so cose darei per sapere cosa lo turba ma non faccio in tempo a dire a dire altro perché lui si sporge in avanti e mi bacia.

Rimango shoccato, sento le sue labbra contro le mie, completamente diverse da quelle di una donna e posso assaggiare le sue lacrime ma la cosa che mi sorprende di più sono i sentimenti celati dietro quel bacio tanto inatteso.

Il bacio finisce velocemente, troppo velocemente, e quando mi guarda sono consapevole di ciò che sta leggendo nel mio sguardo, shock e sorpresa.

Vedo il rimpianto nei suoi occhi e lo sento allontanarsi da me mormorando parole di scuse, impaurito dalla mia possibile reazione.

Lo vedo correre via senza lasciarmi neanche il tempo di spiegare, senza possibilità di dirgli che non è solo, che non è l'unico.

Vorrei seguirlo ma non riesco a muovermi e mentre resto imbambolato davanti al suo camerino vuoto mi rendo conto di quanto male gli ho appena fatto.

 

 

 


	4. Crazy Decision

#  _**MY CRAZY DECISION** _

 

 

Sono giorni che non riesco a parlargli.

Quando siamo con Noemi e Raffaella tutto bene, ma non passiamo più tempo solo noi.

Mi manca parlargli apertamente di qualsiasi cosa.

Mi mancano i suoi modi un po' strani.

Mi manca lui, in tutto e per tutto.

Da quel giorno non è neanche più lo stesso, sempre più chiuso in se stesso e costantemente triste.

È facile trovarlo perso nei suoi pensieri.

Vani sono stati tutti i tentativi di fargli confessare cosa lo preoccupa.

Quando qualcuno glielo domanda lo liquida con noncuranza, cercando di minimizzare la cosa per non far preoccupare gli altri.

È difficile capire a cosa stia pensando ma, purtroppo per me, so cosa lo turba, perché è lo stesso che sta facendo impazzire me.

Sono giorni che rifletto su quello che è successo alle Blinde.

A pensare a come mi sono comportato e a quanto male gli ho fatto.

Giorni d'inferno che come unico risultato mi hanno ad un unica consapevolezza ed ora più che mai sono convinto di quello che voglio fare.

 

 

È giunta la terza serata delle Blinde e io comincio la serata con un unico obiettivo.

La serata passa senza troppi problemi e a metà della trasmissione, quando decidiamo di andare nei nostri camerini decido di porre fine a questa storia.

Vedo Ax entrare nella stanza e poco dopo entro dopo di lui chiudendo la porta dietro di me.

Quando mi vede comincia ad arretrare.

Rimango immobile per qualche instante e quando mi avvicino a lui vedo il terrore nei suoi occhi ma non cerca di scappare.

Poggio la mia mano sulla sua guancia costringendolo a guardarmi.

Vedo lo shock riflesso nei suoi occhi e prima che possa aprire bocca poggio le mie labbra sulle sue riprendendo il bacio che avevamo interrotto.

Lo sento irrigidirsi contro di me ma è questione di secondi prima che si riprenda e risponda.

Lo bacio con una tenerezza che non mi riconosco, andando con calma, seguendo i suoi tempi.

Lui ha spostato le braccia in modo da cingermi il collo mentre io poggio una mano sui suoi fianchi mentre l'altra è ancora sul suo viso.

Ci stacchiamo dopo quello che sembra un secolo e vedo che ha ripreso a piangere.

Con la mano asciugo quelle lacrime che rigano il suo volto e lo bacio, un bacio breve e a stampo e quando mi allontano lo vedo finalmente sorridere e Dio come mi è mancato quel sorriso.

Non so neppure cosa sto facendo, mi rendo a malapena conto di quanto poco mi appartengono questi movimenti eppure non riesco a fermarmi.

Gli sfioro la guancia e riprendo a baciarlo sentendo il suo sorriso contro le mie labbra.


	5. New Start

# NEW START

Entro nel mio camerino perso nuovamente nei miei pensieri ma vengo presto riscosso da una chiave che scatta.

Mi volto per trovare Piero in piedi nella stanza.

Lo guardo sbigottito, il ricordo della settimana prima ancora vivo nella mia mente.

La paura per la sua reazione è tanta e so che ora non ho più via di scampo.

Lo vedo indeciso ma è questione di secondi prima che si avvicini.

Chiudo gli occhi per paura ma invece di un pugno sento la sua mano che mi accarezza la guancia e mi costringe a guardarlo.

Sono shockato dai suoi gesti e vorrei parlargli ma prima che possa aprire bocca lui si avvicina e mi bacia.

Sono sconvolto ma felice e nonostante la sorpresa iniziale non tardo a rispondere e ,bramando un maggior contatto, porto le braccia al collo.

Ci allontaniamo dopo quello che sembra un secolo e non riesco a trattenere le lacrime che cominciano a rigarmi il volto.

Lui mi guarda mentre asciuga le mie lacrime e poi ricomincia a baciarmi e io non riesco a fermare il sorriso che mi si forma sulle labbra.

Mai avrei creduto potesse succedere veramente, non avrei mai creduto che sarebbe finita così.

Lo sento rilassato contro di me e non è per niente come me l'ero immaginato.

È inaspettatamente dolce e calmo, lento e non cerca di affrettare le cose.

Ci stacchiamo alla ricerca di aria e non posso fare a meno di chiedermi perché lo stia facendo.

“Perché?” sussurro vicino al suo volto.

La sua mano riprende ad accarezzarmi la guancia.

“Perché non sei solo … ” esita.

“Non so spiegarti perché, ma è così.

Tutta questa settimana non ho fatto altro che pensare a quel giorno.

Non volevo farti soffrire ma non mi hai dato la possibilità di spiegarti.

Scusami” conclude.

Adesso è il mio turno di baciarlo e quando mi tiro in dietro sorrido.

“Non scusarti mai, non per questo” lo ammonisco.

Ci baciamo ancora ma ci dobbiamo staccare quasi subito a causa dell'ora.

Anche se non sono molto ben disposto ad andare.

“Dai, non farti pregare, altrimenti vengono a cercarci” scherza mentre mi prende per la mano e mi trascina per il corridoio


	6. Obsession

# OBSESSION

 

Lo afferro per la mano e lo trascino per i corridoi più isolati.

Come due giovani amanti che fuggono dagli altri per proteggere il loro amore.

E in effetti questo siamo seppur non più giovani.

Mi fermo qualche secondo in un corridoio deserto e gli rubo un bacio.

Veloce, ma dolce.

Ci separiamo subito e ci rituffiamo nella calca generale e ci caliamo entrambi nei nostri ruoli.

La serata prosegue e i cantanti si susseguono veloci ma io non riesco a focalizzarmi interamente su di loro.

Ad ogni occasione cerco lo sguardo di Ale e quando si incrociano sento una scossa attraversarmi il corpo.

Incredibile come nel giro di una serata tutta la mia vita sia cambiata.

Impressionante come nel giro di un'ora tutto il mio mondo sia diventato lui.

Come sia diventato indispensabile.

Sono un drogato e lui è la mia dose, la mia salvezza e la mia rovina.

Dopo cinque anni finalmente qualcosa è cambiato.

Mi perdo a osservarlo per un momento senza che lui se ne accorga.

Incredibile quanto sia unico.

Lui probabilmente non si rende conto di che potere che sulle persone che lo circondano.

Come il suo umore condizioni gli altri.

Lui è speciale, ed ora è MIO

 

 

 


	7. Viaggio

# VIAGGIO

 

Le settimane si susseguono veloci e sembra quasi che il tempo non basti mai.

Alterniamo la nostra vita pubblica con quei piccoli momenti rubati.

Tra le mura dei nostri camerini possiamo essere liberi, ma anche quell'unico porto sicuro non è insensibile alla tempesta che imperversa nel mondo esterno.

Il tempo che ci è concesso trascorrere insieme non è sufficiente.

La protezione che ci fornivano quelle quattro mura non è infinita.

In privato io e Piero siamo uniti ma anche in pubblico la nostra amicizia si è rafforzata.

Non pensavo che affrontare questa cosa fosse così difficile ma allo stesso tempo così facile.

Il fatto di non poter dimostrare a lui in ogni momento quanto sia importante per me mi lacera dentro.

Eppure Piero è capace di rendere tutto più leggero, riesce a rendere speciale ogni momento che passiamo insieme.

Ogni istante è unico con lui, ma anche troppo breve.

 

Con gli altri manteniamo la facciata, fingiamo un seppur relativo distacco che non c'è .

Siamo uniti, ma non solo quanto possono esserlo due amanti.

Siamo uniti come amici, come compagni d'armi, impegnati in una guerra contro il mondo, contro tutto e tutti.

E a me va bene così.

Siamo naufraghi in un'isola che non conosciamo e che siamo intenzionati a conquistare.

Siamo uniti, ma siamo anche noi stessi.

 

Sento di non dover mai fingere con lui.

Sento di non essere mai giudicato perché anche lui è come me.

Una stella senza cielo che finalmente non è più sola.

Come direbbe lui :

“Stiamo un viaggio

in un mondo selvaggio

che ci assomiglia un po'

 

viviamo senza risposte

in altre direzioni

e siamo sulla strada

e aspettiamo qua fuori”

Ed ora come ora la cosa mi sembra più che appropriata.

In fondo non siamo sempre stati viaggiatori, vagabondi alla ricerca del nostro posto nel mondo?

Ed ora, pur non avendolo ancora trovato, non siamo più soli.

Siamo due randagi che scappano dal mondo, abituati all'avversità della vita.

Pieni di cicatrici e ricordi, di ferite e rimpianti ma pieni di voglia di vivere e desiderosi di trovare qualcuno che ci possa capire.

Qualcuno con cui condividere i ricordi e le speranze.

Qualcuno da amare.

Ed io penso di averlo trovato.


	8. Non è un film

# NON È UN FILM

 

I giorni si susseguono veloci.

Scivolano veloci senza darci la possibilità di opporsi.

In una infinita corsa verso la fine.

Sono sempre stato consapevole dello scorrere del tempo.

Mi è sempre piaciuto sfidarlo.

Correre contro di lui, lo consideravo un amico, un compagno di viaggio.

Eppure ora mi sembra solo un nemico.

Ogni momento che passo con Ale scivola via troppo velocemente.

Troppo velocemente scivolano nel passato.

Troppo velocemente tutto finisce.

Amo il tempo che passo con lui.

Mi piace trascorrere ogni momento concessomi con lui.

Con il tempo ho imparato a conoscerlo.

Ho imparato ha vedere attraverso la faccia pubblica.

Ho potuto toccare con mano la sua sofferenza.

Il dolore che si porta dietro dal passato.

Da un altro tempo e da un altro luogo.

Da un tempo lontano che ancora lo tormenta.

Conoscerlo nell'intimità dei nostri camerini mi ha permesso di conoscerlo veramente.

E più lo conosco più la paura di non riuscire ad aiutarlo mi lacera.

È strano associare il suo carattere solare ed allegro, la sua esuberanza e la sua energia con questa tristezza.

Strano pensare che anche con un dolore così grande riesca ancora a sorridere.

Ad andare avanti.

Ricordo le che ha usato in una vecchia canzone

 

” I tatuaggi fanno male anni dopo che li fai ma per quello che ricordano ”

 

Rifletto e pensando a quanto venga giudicato per i segni sulla sua pelle mi fa arrabbiare.

Il pregiudizio da sempre riservato alla gente diversa non si è mai fermata a pensare alla sofferenza che si cela anche nei cuori dei più improbabili.

Anche di chi si pensa non abbia sentimenti.

 

Vedo costantemente il suo dolore ma ultimamente lo vedo offuscato.

Vedo sempre più spesso la tristezza nei suoi occhi venire nascosta.

A volte vedo brillare una luce nei suoi occhi.

Una luce che riaccende la speranza.

Forse mi sbaglio.

Forse mi illudo.

Probabilmente è un'illusione ma ogni volta che vedo quella luce non posso fare a meno di pensare.

Pregare che sia quello che spero e quello che mi sono scoperto provare e ricercare.

Amore


	9. Fall in Love

# FALL IN LOVE

 

Finite le cinque puntate delle Blinde ora tocca alle Battle.

Tocca a noi eliminare metà dei concorrenti.

E la cosa è frustante.

Odio dover giudicare cantanti, ragazzi che ho imparato a conoscere.

Dover decidere chi mandare a casa in base ad un unica serata.

Ad un'unica esibizione.

Odio questo sistema ingiusto e anche se non lo ammetterò mai neanche sotto tortura, sono spaventato.

O meglio ho paura di fare la scelta sbagliata.

Di mandare a casa persone che meriterebbero di andare avanti.

Ho paura ma so di non essere l'unico.

Parlando con Piero ho avuto modo di capire che anche lui odia questa situazione.

Mi sembra un'ingiustizia e in un certo senso preferirei il compito spettasse agli altri coach.

Spero che almeno uno di loro si sbilanci ma dubito succederà.

Fisso la parete nell'altro lato della stanza e sento la serratura scattare.

Chiudo gli occhi e presto sento due braccia forti che mi stringono la vita.

Rimango immobile per qualche istante ad assaporare quel colore.

Mi perdo un quell'abbraccio e in quel profumo.

Se penso a quanto sia diventato indispensabile la sua speranza.

Nel giro di poche settimane è diventato indispensabile la sua presenza.

Nel giro di così poco ho imparato a capirmi.

Sono consapevole del dolore che mi accompagna.

E sono consapevole che anche lui ormai l'ha visto.

Eppure se solo sapesse quanto la sua presenza ha cambiato le cose.

Come la sua sola presenza sia in grado di spingere via la tristezza

Non pensavo che sarebbe accaduto, non a me.

Non dopo così poco tempo.

Mi sorprendo anche solo a pensarlo.

Ma so che è vero.

Io lo amo.


	10. Sunshine

# SUNSHINE

 

Mancano pochi minuti all'inizio delle Battle e ancora non vedo alcun segno di Ale.

Mi dirigo verso il suo camerino sperando di trovarlo li.

Apro la porta e lo vedo in piedi nella stanza.

Perso nei suoi pensieri.

Richiudo tranquillamente la porta dietro di me e mi avvicino.

So che mi ha sentito entrare.

E quando lo abbraccio lo sento rilassarsi contro di me.

Rimaniamo a goderci quel calore nuovo ma anche familiare.

Mi stringo a lui cercando un conforto che non tarda ad arrivare.

Sento che si allontana da me ma non faccio tempo a chiedergli perché sento le sue labbra sulle mie.

Un contatto all'inizio timido ma che trova presto l'intraprendenza senza però perdere mai la calma.

Un lento sfiorarsi si labbra.

Continuiamo con questa danza per qualche minuto.

Poi sono io che cerco di approfondire il bacio.

Sfioro le sue labbra con la lingua.

Bramando un maggior contatto gli chiedo il permesso.

Ale non tarda ad acconsentire.

Esploro ogni parte della sua bocca con calma.

Nessuna lotta per il predominio.

Nessuna gara.

Nessuna fretta.

Solo noi due e quel bacio.

La stanza attorno a noi perde consistenza.

Il tempo sembra fermarsi.

Ci siamo solo noi e quel bacio.

Siamo quel momento.

Lentamente terminiamo il bacio.

Ci stacchiamo senza però separarci.

Lo stringo tra le mie braccia e gli do un bacio sulla fronte.

Non lo voglio lasciare.

Non voglio rovinare questo momento con la realtà-

Voglio lui e nessun altro.


	11. Our Masks

# OUR MASKS

  
  
Mi perdo nel suo calore.

Vorrei che non finisse mai.

Vorrei stare qui per sempre.

Per sempre con Piero.

Ma non possiamo.

Ci separiamo a malincuore.

Siamo consapevoli che il tempo che ci era concesso è finito.

Ci dirigiamo alla porta.

Gli sfioro la mano sorridendogli prima di rituffarci nella realtà.

Riprendiamo con la nostra vita pubblica.

Pronti a nasconderci dietro quella facciata.

Quella parvenza di normalità.

Ci incamminiamo per il corridoio.

Camminando affiancati.

Sfiorandoci intenzionalmente.

Alla ricerca di un contatto.

Alla ricerca di quel calore.

Sento già la sua mancanza.

Ma non posso fare nulla.

Non posso abbracciarlo.

Non posso baciarlo.

Non in pubblico.

Non voglio che la gente sappia.

Non per vergogna.

Ma perché non voglio che rubino anche quella parvenza di vitta normale che condividiamo.

Non voglio che ci guardino con occhi diversi.

Lo amo.

Voglio che sia solo mio.

Ci fermiamo alla fine del corridoio.

Prendo un grande respiro.

Sento che mi prende la mano.

La stringe.

Mi da forza.

Sono pronto.

Cominciamo!


	12. Decisions

#  **DECISIONS**

 

Aspettiamo che Federico ci chiami prima di dirigerci verso le nostre poltrone.

E li rimaniamo fermi mentre spiega le dinamiche delle Battle.

Dovremo far contare a due ragazzi la stessa canzone.

In seguito, in base alla loro esibizione, dovremo scegliere chi salvare.

Chi portare avanti e chi lasciare fuori.

C'è solo una possibilità per quei ragazzi

Lo Steal permette di permette di salvare un concorrente.

Ma ogni coach può “Rubare” solo due persone.

Rimango immobile osservando gli altri coach.

Per loro è normale.

Lo hanno già fatto.

Non sarà difficile rifarlo.

Per me invece è nuovo.

Non sono abituato e non so se farò la scelta giusta.

 

Man mano che si avvicina il mio turno sono sempre più in ansia.

Non so precisamente cosa mi aspetto.

In un certo senso spero che qualcuno decida di salvare i miei ragazzi.

Ma so che sarà difficile.

Non so se sarò in grado di reggere la tensione.

 

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

 

<http://www.rai.tv/dl/RaiTV/programmi/media/ContentItem-61abe029-5856-4a06-97c8-e6a9c18ac501.html#p>=

 

Ora tocca a me.

Lo scontro tra Debora e Giulia mi lascia perplesso.

Hanno cantato benissimo entrambe.

Ma so che dovrò fare la mia scelta entro breve.

Sento distrattamente la voce di Federico che chiede ai miei colleghi un parere.

Io spero di sentire qualcosa che mi possa facilitare il compito.

Ma nessuno si espone.

Fede torna da ma, mi chiede il verdetto.

Cerco di prendere tempo mentre porto lo sguardo a Piero.

Lui mi sorride incoraggiante

E io ritrovo la voce.

 

Scegliere di tenere Debora non è stato semplice.

Ho passato mesi con questi ragazzi.

Mi costa fatica dirgli addio.

Spero solo che qualcuno rubi Giulia.

Se lo merita

Ma nessuno lo fa.

Sto perdendo le speranza quando sento il bottone che viene premuto.

Mi giro e stento a trattenere le lacrime.


	13. Happiness

#  **HAPPINESS**

 

Mi muovo in automatico mentre premo il pulsante per gli Steal.

La vedo sorridere raggiante mentre mi guarda .

Ma non è a lei che presto attenzione

Vedo Ale sollevare la testa dal tavolo e girarsi a guardarmi.

Vedo la sorpresa nei suoi occhi.

Ma vedo anche le lacrime che riesce a stento a trattenere.

Sento che anche la Raffa ha premuto il pulsante.

Ora tocca a Giulia scegliere.

Eppure la cosa non mi importa poi tanto.

Ora voglio soltanto parlare con Ale.

Sento il suo sguardo che mi segue.

Che mi studia.

Vedo la ragazza felice ma non mi sento partecipe alla sua gioia.

Non finché non vedo Ale alzarsi.

Lo guardo un po' preoccupato mentre si avvicina.

Poi la tensione si allenta quando lo vedo sorridere.

Un sorriso sincero affiora dalle sue labbra.

Non riesco quasi a controllarmi quando lui mi abbraccia con trasporto.

Mi ringrazia per aver salvato Giulia.

Ma anche perché l'ho aiutato.

Gli ho mostrato che ero presente anche nei momenti difficili.

Gli ho dimostrato che ci sono per lui.

E tutto questo lo sento dentro di me mentre continua a tenermi stretto.

Poi si stacca e si avvicina per abbracciare anche la Raffa.

Lo fa, ma con meno trasporto.

La ringrazia ma la lascia subito.

E io non posso fare a meno di sentirmi speciale.

Anche se Giulia non dovesse scegliermi io ho già vinto.

Ho vinto lui.

Cerco comunque di convincerla.

Anche se competere con la Raffa non è facile.

Cerco di prestare attenzione a Giulia.

Ma vengo nuovamente distratto da Ale che ci ringrazia ancora per l'aiuto.

E non riesco a non sorridere.

Dopo qualche secondo di litigata con la Raffa tocca a Giulia il verdetto.

E appena sento il mio nome non riesco a trattenermi dall'alzarmi in piedi ed abbracciarla.

La stringo per qualche secondo prima di mandarla a salutare il suo vecchio coach.

E mentre riprendo a bisticciare con la biondina continua a guardare verso Ale.

Poi incontro i suoi occhi.

Scorgo un guizzo che li illumina.

Un grazie silenzioso.

Mi trattengo a stento dal baciarlo li.

In mezzo al pubblico.

Ma riesco a fermarmi.

E lentamente torniamo a sederci.

Ma non posso fare a meno di sentirmi felice.

Felice per Giulia.

Felice per me.

Ma soprattutto felice per Ale.


	14. Feelings

# FEELINGS

 

Vorrei raggiungerlo ma non posso.

Già esserci abbracciati in pubblico è stato un azzardo.

Fortunatamente la presenza della Raffa ci ha favorito.

Non pensavo che sarei arrivato a questo punto.

È tutto totalmente inaspettato.

La nostra amicizia.

Il nostro rapporto.

La nostra relazione.

Non pensavo saremmo arrivati a questo punto.

Non pensavo avrebbe retto tanto.

Non quando siamo noi due gli interessati.

Non dopo tutte le delusioni e le ferite.

Eppure non riesco a non essere felice.

Felice perché le cose stanno andando bene.

Felice perché sta funzionando.

Felice perché è lui.

È lui quello che sta con me.

È lui quello che mi rende felice.

Perché è lui il mio mondo.

Il mio universo.

 

Mi riscuoto a fatica dai miei pensieri.

Mi obbligo a prestare attenzione ai ragazzi.

A quello che sta accadendo attorno a noi.

Mi accorgo di essere rimasto imbambolato per parecchi minuti.

Fortunatamente, però, nessuno sembra essersene accorto.

Nessuno, tranne Ale.

Mi volto a guardarlo.

E quando si accorge di me sorride.

Un sorriso che raggiunge tutto il volto.

E che illumina i suoi occhi.

E il mio cuore manca un battito


	15. Help

# HELP

 

<http://www.rai.tv/dl/RaiTV/programmi/media/ContentItem-6c3af952-f37e-4051-9273-803696bb86e6.html#p>=

 

Lo seguo con lo sguardo mentre si risiede.

Continuo a tenerlo d'occhio anche mentre si perde nei suoi pensieri.

Quando poi solleva lo sguardo sorrido.

Sorrido cercando di non pensare al mio cuore impazzito.

Ignorando quel calore che mi pervade dentro.

Cerco di distogliere l'attenzione da lui e riportarla sui ragazzi.

Ma faccio fatica.

Continuo a guardarlo di sottecchi mentre lui fa lo stesso.

Poi però sono costretto a forza alla realtà perché tocca di nuovo a Piero.

Lo osservo mentre chiama le due ragazze.

Federica e Benedetta sono brave.

E sono entrambe molto giovani.

So che non sarà facile.

Spero riesca a prendere una decisione senza soffrirne troppo.

Lui mi ha aiutato quando ne ho avuto bisogno.

Spero di poter fare altrettanto per lui.

 

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

 

<http://www.rai.tv/dl/RaiTV/programmi/media/ContentItem-f9e0f511-9c08-491d-a64a-c51db8bd820a.html#p>=

 

Le ragazze sono sensazionali.

Un'esibizione fantastica.

E la cosa mi preoccupa.

Non sarà per niente semplice decidere.

Vorrei poter dare una preferenza.

Ma non saprei chi scegliere.

Mi volto un attimo verso di lui.

E l'unica cosa che posso fare è fargli coraggio.

Cerco di dargli forza come prima ha fatto con me.

Lo vedo ancora indeciso.

Ma lo smarrimento non dura molto.

Cerco di spiegare le sue scelte.

Ma la decisioni l'ha presa.

Porta aventi Francesca.

La vedo allontanarsi lasciando Benedetta sul palco.

Sembra smarrita.

La sua figura minuto la fa sembrare ancora più giovane.

Federico ci comunica che sono aperti gli Steal.

Penso a quello che ho sentito di lei.

Alle sue capacità.

E non so cosa fare.

La vedo allontanarsi quando nessuno la sceglie.

Lei raggiunge la porta mentre porto le mani sul pulsante.

Perché no?


	16. Losers

# LOSERS

 

Proprio quando stavo cominciando a perdere le speranze sento premere un pulsante.

Sposto lo sguardo da Benedetta per cercare chi, tra gli altri coach, l'ha scelta.

Il mio sguardo si sofferma su Ale.

Il sorriso sul suo volto.

E non posso non alzarmi.

“Ragazzaccio” gli urlo.

E anche lui si alza.

Mi guarda ridendo.

Felice e divertito.

Non riesco a trattenermi dall'unirmi a quel sorriso.

Dal sentirmi partecipe di quella gioia.

Vedo Benedetta tornare indietro.

Felice e solare.

La osservo mentre Ale le parla.

Mentre le da il benvenuto nel team del losers.

Dei perdenti, come li chiama lui.

Ma è solo scena.

La sua squadra è molto forte.

Con cantanti fantastici.

La sua è forse la migliore squadra.

Formata da voci molto diverse.

Ed ognuna è unica.

Benedetta è stata fortunata ad andare con lui.

Potrà insegnarle molto.

Quello che quei ragazzi non sanno.

Non si rendono conto della fortuna di essere nel suo team.

Nell'insegnare quel ragazzo è un mastro.

Nell'insegnare a cantare.

Ma anche a vivere.

Mi riscuoto dai miei pensieri e mi avvicino a loro.

Sorrido e sollevo il pugno.

Vorrei abbracciarlo.

Ma per sta sera abbiamo abbiamo dato anche troppo spettacolo.

Lui ricambia subito.

E mentre ci guardiamo capisco che anche lui avverte lo stesso bisogno.

La stessa necessità.

Ma si trattiene.

Benedetta si allontana.

Noi torniamo a sederci.

La serata è quasi finita.

Mancano solo Ale e Noemi.

Sono sollevato.

Per come è andata la serata.

Ma anche per il rapporto che si sta instaurando tra noi.

Per la nostra amicizia.

Per la nostra fiducia.

Per la nostra storia.

 


End file.
